


Five Times Ranboo Heard About Tommy’s Family and the First Time He Sees

by Miranda033



Series: Ranboob: ah shit thats a lightning thief [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also a message from my toe friends tea and trick, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Family Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Life advice with tea:, Not biologically, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Second installment of the series :), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy has ✨family issues✨, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, a little bit, aka Ranboo and Tommy centric, and trick said two swear words I can’t repeat cause this is a family channel bitch /j, but basically lmao, but hear me out : it's funny. anyways i'm failing spanish send he—“, but what else is new /j, finally i can use that tag, i'd say don't pull all nighters because it's fucking stupid., loyal duo, oh yeah I’m supposed to like put actual tags whoops, sbi, theyre my biggest fans smh this is stan behaviour I’m telling you /j, this time presenting: Ranboo ends up being a family therapist send help /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda033/pseuds/Miranda033
Summary: Ranboo didn’t expect a lot of things after finding out he was a demigodHe definitely didn’t expect to become the family therapist to the most dysfunctional family he’d ever metAka Ranboo’s being exposed to his friend’s family issues and is growing increasingly concerned because what do you mean he cAME OUT OF A FRIDG—
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Ranboob: ah shit thats a lightning thief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199489
Comments: 20
Kudos: 231





	Five Times Ranboo Heard About Tommy’s Family and the First Time He Sees

1.

Ranboo had gone through some weird shit before

He’d never had the most normal life, far from it. With a name like his and a pair of green and brown eyes, he was used to being the ‘odd one out’. The black sheep in the middle of normal, fluffy ones

Camp Half blood, however, was the definition of black sheeps. So why didnt he feel like he belonged?

(He still managed to be the odd one. He heard the whispers around him. Impressed ones 'that's the kid who killed the minotaur’ curious ones ‘i wonder who’s his godly parent’ sneered behind his back ‘he’s just a newbie, beginners luck’)

He sat around the campfire with some other campmates, listening to them chatting and laughing like normal teens. One could have mistaken them for normal campers, were it not for the few odd looking ones with slightly pointy teeths or the nature spirits dancing around them.

“Hey Ranboo” He heard a familiar (finally something familiar) voice from behind him.

“Tubbo!” Ranboo chuckled nervously, seeing his best friend holding a tray of snacks “Where were you man? I thought you’d disappeared

“Got us some food for the ceremony!” Tubbo said cheerfully, going to sit to the other side of Ranboo.

“What ceremo—“

“Gather round everyone” Another familiar voice said, coming from Wilbur. Ranboo had met him before, having gotten a tour from the kid of Hermes

(Wilbur stared at the hill, lost in thought. His expression held.. something that Ranboo couldn't quite place. Bitterness? Anger? He wouldn't know

It was gone as soon as Wilbur turned to look at Ranboo, a grin on his face

‘Welcome to the dysfunctional, Ranbow”

“Uhh its Ranboo”

“Right right. Let me show you around then”)

Everyone stopped their talking, turning around towards Wilbur. He seemed to preen at the attention.

Next to him, the blonde kid, Tommy or something, rolled his eyes.

Wilbur began strumming his guitar and almost as if on cue, the kids around them began throwing their food at the campfire.

Ranboo stared in confusion.

“Uhh why is everyone throwing their food into the fire? Is camp food really that bad?”

“Its an offering” Wilbur explained, sounding peeved “to the gods. They need to feel ‘appreciated’, despite ruling the entire galaxy. To the gods”

“To the gods” came the unenthusiastic response from around them

“Ohhh things couldnt be worse when your parents run the universe” Wilbur started singing, chorused by the rest of the campers “oh things couldnt be worse when your folks run the universe”

And so Wil sang about himself, accompanied by the voices of the many campers. Finally, he seemed to reach the ending note of his monologue

“I’ve seen the guy once and once’s been enough”

Then immediately, he continued

“Toms youre up!”

The blonde kid sprung up, all eyes on him.

“Well my mom’s Athena, shes one of the smart gods or whatever. Shes sworn of people but somehow still got bitches—“

Campers chuckled at the song, despite it not rhyming whatsoever

“But her coming to camp? Thatd be a fucking shitshow. Oh godsss”

“Oh godsss” They all chorused

“Oh, and” Tommy started listing off from his fingers “My stepmom she hates me, my dad works all day. So i told them ‘fuck you’ and i ran away”

He gave Wilbur a conspiratorial smile.

“Wait for real?” Ranboo piped up

His question got ignored as everyone else took a turn.

But that was fine, for as Ranboo’s turn came and he joined in the chorus 

(‘Too bad he’s the worst and my life is a mess oh nooo”

“Oh yeahhhh” the campers chanted

Ranboo grinned and continued singing to the cheers of all his campmates)

He felt like he belonged.

2.

Ranboo watched as Tommy stormed away, confusion etched on his face. Heterochromatic eyes followed the retreating figure

He didn't get it

. It was just a cape. It wouldn’t be the first thing to get torn of the blonde boy and probably not the last.

Tommy’s words rang on his ears

( ‘I didn't mean to’ Ranboo said in panic, staring at the torn corner of the cape. It was a simple mistake, he hadn’t meant to step on it for real.

Tommy stared at him, expression completely closed off and a far cry from the previously chattering teen.

Silence won out.

Tommy didn't say a word, looking down at the cloak now in his hand.

He made eye contact with Ranboo

“Fuck you”

And just like that, he stormed away. 

Not before ranboo caught something though

“Techno will be so mad”)

“Who— who’s techno?” Ranboo asked Tubbo, who had been silently watching.

His expression grew as pale as tommy’s had been. Ranboo wondered if he too would storm away.

He didn’t.

Instead, he chuckled sadly.

“There—“ he sighed “Its a long story”

“Tubbo, we’re in the middle of the woods” Ranboo chuckled awkwardly “We have all the time in the world”

“Believe it or not ranboo, you werent the first halfblood i was sent to protect. I didnt— i didnt want to tell you the story because i thought you wouldnt want me in your quest” he chuckled drily “Not after knowing how much of a failure i am”

“Tub—“

“You remember the tree? The one on Half-Blood hill?”

“The one Tommy sometimes sat by to eat next to?”

(Ranboo didn't mean to snoop.

He’d always been told he was unusually quiet for such a lanky teen, always being able to creep up on people and take them by surprise.

He hadn’t meant to sneak, really.

The courtyard had just been.. a lot. He wasnt used to having all this eyes on him, all this people wanting to talk to him and ask about him.

It was unsettling.

He just wanted to retreat somewhere to eat his food in peace, maybe have an existential crisis or two because his life really went to shit huh

So, when he arrived to the most secluded place he could think of to find Tommy, the most extroverted kid he had ever met, sitting in silence with his back pressed he didn't know how to react except slowly backing away and making a run for it)

“.. Yeah. That. I was sent to escort three lost halfbloods to camp.”

“One” Tubbo said, holding out one finger “Was Tommy. He ran away as you know”

“The other” he held out a second finger “Was Wilbur”

“And the third” he held a last third finger “Was Techno. Attached at the hip, those three”

Ranboo stayed silent, waiting for tubbo to continue 

“Tough guy” Tubbo chuckled “A lot like his father, Zeus”

“Zeus? I thought i was the only kid of the big three” Ranboo questioned

“You are now” Tubbo said grimly “We travelled together, for a while. We’d almost made it back to camp without a scratch but.. i got distracted. Before we knew it, we got lost. And then, something found us”

“No—“

“Yes” Tubbo continued, looking down at his hands. He clenced and uncleched them “We werent going to get out alive, not without fighting”

(“Wil- Wilbur whats that?  
“Stay behind me Toms”)

“Tommy was too young. Wilbur had no weapons. And me.. i was too scared. Techno saved us. He stayed behind to fight off the monsters”

(“Tommy, hang unto my cape”

“Techno dont do this dont you f—“

“Dont worry child. You know techno never dies)

“We made it to camp” Tubbo said finally, making Ranboo sigh in relief

“Techno didnt”

Ranboo’s blood ran cold

“He sacrificed himself. To save us.

And thats when Zeus showed up.

He turned Techno into a tree, so he could protect Camp from the monsters. Protect us”

“.. And Tommy and Wilbur? What happened to them?” Ranboo asked grimly

“Techno gave Tommy his cape” Tubbo replied, knowing that's what ranboo really wanted to ask “I dont think Tommy’s let go. Not the cape, and not Techno. Wilbur.. Wilbur’s a different story. He says he’s okay, but i can tell he’s hurting too.

We all are”

Ranboo didnt know what to say, not after that story. So instead, he stayed silent.

Later, he’d go to apologize to Tommy and find him staring blankly at the trees, the piece of cloth stitched back together.

They didnt talk about it. 

3.

“Dont pity me”

Ranboo startled, turning around to look at his friend. 

The pair sat in silence, sitting on the porch of the white house. The courtyard, which was normally full to the brim with campers, sat practically deserted as the sun set on the hills near camp.

“I’m not—“

“Just—“ Tommy groaned, putting his hands in his eyes. He does that a lot Ranboo noted “Just shut up, ranboob. I’ve got shit on my mind”

The two fell silent once again, looking out towards the empty fields.

“Its not yo—“

“I took your ad—“

They stopped, turning to look at each other.

Tommy’s eyes narrowed.

“You go first” he said, glaring at the other teen

“Uh— nono you go first i insist” Ranboo said nervously, avoiding eye contact

“No no no ranboo, you go” Tommy repeated through gritted teeth ``What were you gonna say? ‘It's not you tommy it's them blah blah’ and all that crap? Because i'll have you know ranboo, im a bi—“

“Its not your fault”

Tommy fell silent, eyes widened as he stared at Ranboo. Was that shock in his face? Ranboo couldn't tell, as tommy turned away from him.

“Dont you— dont you start again”

“It's not. Tommy— it's not” Ranboo continued “And i'm not saying this out of pity, i swear. You’re not— its not your fault what happened to them”

“.. them?” Tommy asked, sparing a glance to ranboo “stop being such a fucking cryptid ranboo what do you mean the—“

“You know who I mean tommy. Techno and Wilbur. Its not your fault”

The silence was suffocating.

“I’m going away this summer” Tommy admitted after a moment, eyes still focused on the darkening grass below them

“Huh?”

“I took your advice or whatever”

( “maybe you should try again” Ranboo told the teen, making him stop abruptly.

They had been walking for miles in silence, neither of the teens wanting to speak after Tommy had told ranboo his story

“What do you—“

“Maybe you should.. y’know write a letter or smth? Maybe it could help?” Ranboo carried on, anxiosuness creeping in the corner of his word “you dont have t—“

“Fuck off Ranboob”

“.. yeah okay” )

“Oh” Ranboo said “Yeah, I remember. I Thought you didn—“

“You thought i’d pussy out?” Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow

Ranboo was quick to deny it, shaking his head frantically

“Nonono i just thought— well” he chuckled nervously “What did you— did you”

“Ph— my dad said i could come” Tommy admitted, rolling his eyes. “the fucker was so excited about it. Who knew he’d want his freak son back”

(“.. My dad couldnt deal with all the fucking monsters and my step mom— couldnt deal with me. Woman probably thinks im a freakshow or whatever

“Tommy—“

“What? You said ‘be honest’ Tubbo what else did you fucking want? Plus, i came out of a fridge, he might as well had gotten freaked out”

“You came out of a FRIDGE???“ )

“That’s—“ Ranboo sighed “That's good Tommy. I— I hope you do okay”

“Can’t do any worse than getting dropped of a fridge i guess” tommy joked

“I’m— I still don't understand that. It sounds fucking weird”

“Demigod life is weird, newbie. Its a package deal” Tommy raised a hand, listing things off “shitty parents, adhd and weird birth stories. Get used to it prick, cause you're staying”

Ranboo felt silent.

“You— you are staying right?” Tommy asked, making an effort to sound as casual as possible. Ranboo could hear the words behind it tho, could see the facade his friend was putting on “you aren't just gonna.. move to fuck knows where”

Ranboo thought

(He thought about Techno, thought about his story.

He thought about Wilbur and the betrayal.

He thought about his friends)

“I’m not staying” Ranboo said. But before Tommy could curse him out and storm off, he added “but im also not leaving. I havent decided yet”

“That— that makes no fucking sense ranboob and we both know it”

And ranboo laughed, because that was such a Tommy innit Craft moment.

“Well, i guess youre just gonna have to find out Tommy Craft”

“Tommy trusty danger kraken innit Craft actually”

“Okay what the fu—“

4.

Ranboo immediately noticed something was wrong.

It hadn’t taken much time to realize really, seeing as they got attacked by monsters the moment they arrived to camp.

He knew something was wrong

That didn’t mean the reality of it all didn’t hit him however

As he stood next to Tommy, he couldn’t help but grimace. How did it all go so wrong?

Sam was gone. Tubbo was gone.

(Techno’s tree was almost gone)

“So you’re saying…”

“Yes Ranboob, techno’s been poisoned” Tommy said, clearly not in the mood for questions. Ranboo noted how Tommy didn’t say ‘the tree’

“That.. sucks” Ranboo admittedly awkwardly , not sure what else to say

This didn’t seem to ease Tommy, it had the opposite effect in fact

“Yes it FUCKING SUCKS RANBOO. IT REALLY FUCKING SUCKS” Tommy said, his voice getting louder and louder as his frustration seemed to grow “Techno’s tree’s been fucking POISONED AND HERE I AM, STUCK IN DISHWASHING DUTIES WHILE FUCKING PURPLED GETS TO GO SAVE. THAT REALLY FUCKING SUCKS DOESNT IT RANBOO?”

Tommy fell silent.

“It.. it really sucks” he ended lamely 

“Well.. what are we gonna do about it?” Ranboo asked, feeling a spark of determination igniting 

“Heh?” Tommy said

(“Techno used to say that all the time” Tubbo told Ranboo one day years down the line “I think he picked it up from him, thought he’d never admit it”)

“Well, we aren’t just gonna sit around are we?” Ranboo repeated, doubt creeping in slowly “We gotta— we gotta get on that quest and we have to— Y’know what, forget it. It’s a crazy id—“

“Let’s do it” Tommy said, determination lighting his previously dulled eyes. He smirked

“That’s the Tommy I know” Ranboo said, a grin creeping up in his own face.

——-

Ranboo and Tommy sat on Half-Blood Hill, overlooking the whole camp

“This is gonna be one crazy stunt to pull” Ranboo voiced

“I know”

“Sam is gonna murder us if he finds out”

“Yeah Ranboob, I know. But.. we have to do it” Tommy said firmly, resting a hand on techno’s tree for the last time in a long long while “For techno’s sake, if nothing else”

They would have a long night ahead of them, sneaking out of camp. But for now, they sat alone on the quiet hill as the sun looked close to setting.

“It’s a very beautiful view” Ranboo pointed out, not used to the silence. He never thought Tommy could be so.. quiet.

“You suck at small talk, Ranboob”

“Hey!” He said sheepishly “It’s not my fault you’ve gone all quiet dude”

He waited for a witty remark. A couple of curse words. Maybe some insults turned into the mix.

“Wilbur and I used to sit here all the time”

He.. did not expect that.

Tommy opening up? Well that was a new one

“.. yeah?” Ranboo asked slowly, unsure of how to proceed 

“Yeah” Tommy said solemnly “fucker would never let me have a moment in peace, always blabbing on and on about how I was gonna catch a cold. As if! If I was close to catching a cold I would simply say ‘no, not for me’”

Ranboo let out a startled snort

“That— What—“

“He was always so nagging, y’know?” Tommy rolled his eyes, a small smile creeping up on his face “Right until the en—“

His smile dropped, eyes no longer looking over fond memories

“Right until he stabbed us in the back”

Ranboo didn’t know what to say to that. He certainly wasn’t expecting all of this.

So instead, he stood up and offered a hand to Tommy

“Sun’s setting, we gotta go”

Tommy took the offered hand..

And yanked Ranboo down to the floor

“RACE YOU TO THE RIVER, GET WRECKED RANBOOB”

“HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR—“

5.

This was a dumb idea.

This was quite literally, the dumbest idea Tommy had ever dragged Ranboo into.

And that was saying a lot, considering he HAD just been turned into a guinea pig.

Long story.

However, this idea was much much much much worse.

‘Ultimate wisdom’ his ass. At this point, Tommy just had a death wish.

He adjusted his ear muffs, thankful that he’d thought to bring some along the road. 

Two pairs of earmuffs, to be exact.

One of which was sitting uselessly in the deck because his friend clearly had a death wish.

It was normal at first. Tommy was tied up with a rope and he looked relatively calm, if a bit impatient. 

Then they’d near the rocks.

Everything went to shit realllll fast.

Tommy started trashing around, his eyes transfixed on a mirage Ranboo coudln’t hope to see. His mouth moved and Ranboo, having known Tommy for over a year now, knew the blonde was cursing him out and trying to get free.

He was used to that. He was prepared really.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the absolute look of Heartbreak that Tommy’s eyes held as he realized his efforts were fruitless.

He almost felt like letting Tommy go out of guilt.

Almost, being eh key word

(“Whatever happens Ranboob, do NOT let me gets loose” Tommy said as he struggled to tie his own ropes “Even if I punch you in the nose, you gotta be a big man”

“Punch m—“

“Just HELP ME TIE THIS ROPE”)

He averted his eyes instead, focusing on keeping their boat afloat and not in the squirming guilt building up in his throat.

That was his big mistake.

For as he turned around, he realized two things.

One, Tommy apparently had a knife on him (probably the least surpassing revelation)

And second, Tommy was gone

Ranboo looked around frantically, trying to spot the blonde tuft of hair belonging to his friend.

He ran to the railings, inspecting the sea for any sign of-

THERE.

“TOMMY” Ranboo screamed (as well as he could with earmuffs , that is) “TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU”

Tommy didn’t listen.

Without a second thought, Ranboo jumped into the water too. 

He landed on the water, quickly swimming up and looking around for Tommy.

There he was.

He was surprisingly a very good swimmer (or maybe it was his desire to reach whatever he saw, Ranboo thought to himself), getting closer and closer to the rocks with record speed.

He looked up with Tommy’s gaze, and he saw them.

He saw an illusion (because that’s all it was, an illusion). He saw his mom, talking amicably with Sam and Tubbo on what looked to be a picnic blanket. Next to them, Tommy was happily smiling at Wilbur and two blurry figures Ranboo couldn’t place.

(Ranboo had never seen Tommy’s family

That didn’t make the wish for him to get them back go away)

He realized what he was seeing.

He saw his friends, his family, finally happy. No monsters, no threats on their life. They all looked happy. 

It was the perfect illusion really.

Except that’s all it was. An illusion. For as he focused on them, he saw the way their mouths were bloodied and not human. They weren’t human

It wasn’t real.

However, Tommy hadn’t seemed to get the memo. He only crept closer.

Ranboo took a deep breath, and reached at Tommy’s ankle.

He felt a jolt go through his whole body and instinctively, he knew the illusion had changed.

He however, refused to look at it

(That was Tommy’s deepest desire wasn’t it? He couldn’t— despite being curious, he couldn’t look at it)

Instead, he focused on Tommy’s face as he dragged the teen away from whatever he was seeing.

He refused to look back, dragging the trashing Tommy back to the ship.

——

“Are you okay?” Ranboo asked, hours later after the island was nowhere in sight and the earmuffs were long gone.

“I didn’t know”

“.. huh?”

“I didn’t know it was gonna be so tempting” Tommy said, staring at the water with dull blue eyes.

“What did you— what did you see?”

He thought Tommy wouldn’t answer, from how long the silence had seemed to stretch out.

He was proven wrong however, as the blonde answered

“I saw my family” He said, the usual ‘Tommy fire’ in him seemingly extinguished by the crashing waves of the past “Techno, Phil.. Wilbur”

Ranboo stayed silent, unsure as he often was when Tommy decided to open up.

“Go on, call me pathetic” Tommy sneered, seemingly getting defensive from the long silence “I can’t believe I imagined the fucker who’s tried to kill us so many times. I must be mental”

“I don’t think— I—“

“Save it Ranboo. I don’t need your pity”

And oh wasn’t this familiar.

( “Dont pity me”)

And even a year later, he didn’t know what to say to that.

“I don’t think you’re pathetic tommy” Ranboo said with a frown, sitting next to the sneering blonde “I think— I think you just miss Wilbur”

“Why would I— I don’t miss him. He betrayed us”

“But he was your brother wasn’t he?” Ranboo asked, trying his best to help out. He’d stood by awkwardly for too long. He had to.. he had to try “I mean, it makes sense that you still feel.. loyal to him? Your someth—“

“Fatal Flaw”

“What?” Ranboo asked, confused at the slight 

“Loyalty.” Tommy said “Believe it or not, that’s my fucking fatal flaw. I’m too loyal. I would risk the world for the people I love”

Ranboo stayed silent, waiting for Tommy to continue

“I’m too attached. I give everything for the people I care about, and most of the fuckers repay that by leaving me. Most heroes in Greek mythology had like.. arrogance issues or whatever the fuck” Tommy mumbled “Guess I’m just built different huh?”

The joke land flat as Ranboo scrambled for something to say to that. But before he could, he looked up as the ship stopped in front of the giant structure.

They’d arrived at their destination. 

No time for makeshift therapy it seemed

+1

Ranboo didn’t know what he had been expecting when he met Philza Craft.

He’d heard so much about him, really. From that first time in the middle of the woods to even recently, from him being mentioned a few times by Tommy.

So suffice to say, he hadn’t been the most enthusiastic when techno had suggested going to this practical stranger for help. Wasnt he a bad dad too?

However, he trusted techno’s judgement /and was more than a little bit scared of him)

And he knew that they both had the same goal. To save Tommy

(Techno had gone practically feral, demanding they’d send a quest immediately to save Tommy.

Ranboo was pretty sure he would have throttled the Oracle if that’s what It took to get them a prophecy for the quest)

So he went along with it, following techno as he navigated the neighborhood with practiced ease. The neighbour threw them odd glances at times, but their suspicion seemed to disappear as they saw Techno.

Had he.. had he been there before?

He couldn’t dwell on it however, as they arrived at the porch of a cozy looking house.

Techno pressed the doorbell of the house, a somewhat scratched golden button.

The door opened.

An unassuming man opened the door, staring at the group of teenagers.

His eyes zeroed in on Techno almost immediately.

Ranboo went ahead to speak, explaining that they’re his son’s friends, but he was cut off as Techno spoke.

“Heyyyyyy Phil”

Was that.. was he sheepish?

“Techno. Please tell me you didn’t kill my son” he raised an eyebrow

Huh?

“What? no— that—“

“Did you lose Tommy?”

Why was he—

“No not that either phi—“

“Did you purposely lose tommy again?”

Why was he saying that as if it was a normal occurence

“PHIL”

Phil let out a chuckle, seemingly not bothered by the dark glare techno was giving the man

“I’m joking, mate. I’m guessing this are Tommy’s campmates? Did he get kicked out of camp? I didn’t know that was an option, but I wouldn’t be surprised that the gremlin would managed that”

“Phil” Techno said with a serious tone “Tommy’s in danger”

The man’s easy smile dropped.

“.. Come in. It’s getting chilly out”

—-

After meeting Phil’s wife (a lovely woman named Kristen and was this really the woman Tommy spoke of so much?), the group of scraggly teens went up to Phil’s study.

As they did, Ranboo caught glimpses of what he assumed to be the ‘Tommy effect’. Scratched walls, chipped furniture, and such.

He also noted however, the fact that techno looked a lot more comfortable in there than he expected.

He hadn’t missed the way Phil’s wife didn’t even have to be introduced to techno or the fact that techno happened to know the way to the house.

He had definitely been there before, that much was sure.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Phil cleared his throat.

Ranboo stood in silence as they all shuffled nervously, unsure of what to say.

“So” he said after a moment “tell me what happened”

And so Ranboo did. As the sun started to fall down the hills, they told the concerned father about how Tommy was in grave danger.

“So Tommy really IS in trouble” he said, frowning deep in thought “We gotta be quick”

“We?” Ranboo piped up. What did he mean—

“Oh nonononono Phil no” Techno said, seemingly done with acting as if he didn’t know the man “you aren’t coming with us. It’s too dangerous. Just lend us the car. Tommy will be fine”

The two argued, neither of them wanting to budge as the rest of the group sat in a bit of an awkward silence. 

Finally, Phil caved in. He accompanied them to the door as they were about to leave.

But before they did, he spoke up

“Ranboo. I’ve heard a lot about you, y’know?”

“Uhh.. really sir?”

“Yeah” he said, chuckling “just— when you get to tommy. Tell him he still has a home here okay? Techno too. I know he’s stubborn, but remind him of that. They’re my boys”

Ranboo nodded

“I will”

And with that, they were off

——

The battle had been absolute chaos.

(“DAD?” Tommy shouted, looking up at the plane in utter disbelief)

It was painful too.

(“— Wil?” Tommy sobbed as Wilbur fell off the edge of the cliff)

But they did it. They got Tommy back.

Relief flooded Ranboo as the adrenaline of the fight died down, knowing they accomplished their mission (there was heartbreak too. The loss of people, it still affected Ranboo. And it still would, years down the line)

He, however, was not the only one who seemed extremely relieved seeing Tommy safe.

“Tommy! Techno!”

“DAD” Tommy said, running to hug Phil “you fucking— you fucking came on a PLANE how did you do that. That was so fucking awesome Phil. How did you know we were here?”

“Well” Phil looked up at Techno, who was standing to the side albeit awkwardly “Someone, who’s loitering around, came to me actually”

Tommy looked up, laughing incredulously at the embarrassed looking Techno

“Oh you ran to Phil Techno? I can’t—“

“Shut up child, don’t ruin the moment. Why did I miss you again?”

“I was fuckin ruini— wait you missed me?”

“I didn’t”

“You JUST said—“

“And I thought PHIL was the one getting old”

“Hey” Phil shouted, faking indignation “I’m not”

“You are” the two teens said in unison

“I can’t believe it’s been five minutes and you two have already ganged up on me. Techno who could you?” Phil said with mock hurt “You sided with the child, mate”

“OI”

Ranboo watched the family argue from afar, chuckling good-naturedly as Techno and Tommy fell to bickering. It was clear that something (someone) was missing, a piece in the puzzle that was Tommy’s family forever lost to the consequences of war.

“You’ll always have a home with me Tommy, even if you decide to stay in New York okay? You too Techno”

But for the first time, Ranboo saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Loyal duo go brrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> Anyway F in the chat for Wilbur mans being excluded /j
> 
> .. for now 👀


End file.
